


Loyalty Laid

by Little_Scorpion



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Aghasty, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Scorpion/pseuds/Little_Scorpion
Summary: Bellatrix and Narcissa come face to face with Andromeda in Diagon Ally.





	

"Cissy for Merlins sake, how many fucking more clothes shops are you going to me drag in?" Said an exasperated Bellatrix. 

It was a hot balmy day and the narrow street was packed with witches and wizards going about their daily life carrying this and that, some alone, or in pairs, some with children, among them were the striking figures of Narcissa Black (soon to be Malfoy) and Bellatrix Lestrange, who was acting like a grumpy three year old. 

"Just one more Bella, I promise." Narcissa said tugging on the reluctant witches arm, "after this we'll go and get that book you want and how about a strawberry and peanutbutter sundae afterwards?" The pretty blonde added when she saw her equally pretty sister huff and scowl at the prospect of another clothes shop. 

At this, Bellatrix instantly perked up, she lost the hard done by three year old expression and beamed at the other witch, "Make it a double and you've got a deal." 

Narcissa laughed, her eldest sibling for all her faults was positively charming and endearing on times, it was no wonder Rodolphus adored her so much. "Deal." 

Linking her arm with her darker counterpart, Narcissa led the way down the cobbled street talking about Lucius Malfoy who she was set to marry in two short years, She was about to launch into a tale of her husband to be's recent business venture with his father when she found herself staggering to a halt. Bellatrix had stopped dead in her tracks. 

Frowning Narcissa looked to the shorter witch, Bella's face had paled drastically, her jaw was clenched, eyes cold and hard as steel, she was looking straight ahead and following the death like stare, Narcissa saw why. 

There, outside the bookstore stood Andromeda Black (now Tonks), who was staring right back but whereas Bellatrix's expression was full of hate and loathing, Andromeda's was full of sudden grief. 

There was a man standing with her, his arm protectively around her waist, he too was staring at the blonde and brunette not ten feet away, his hand resting on Andromeda's swollen belly, swollen with child. 

"Come on, Bella. Let's go. Please." Narcissa's voice was shaking and she tried to tug on Bellatrix's arm, "Please Bella, don't.. just leave her be.." 

But Bellatrix didn't move, her eyes flickered from Andromeda to the man, knowing him to be Ted 'Mudblood' Tonks, back to Andromeda 'Blood Traitor' Black (now Tonks), then to the swollen belly the witch was sporting. 

Bella's hand twitched and Narcissa knew she was reaching for her wand. Acting quickly without hesitation, the younger witch stepped in front of her, blocking her direct line of sight, her hand gently reaching up to push a lock of curls away from that still pale pretty face, and placing a soft kiss to her sisters lips, "listen to me, it's not worth it, if you do anything stupid now, you will end up getting yourself arrested and locked in Azkaban for three years. If you miss my wedding because you cursed some worthless Mudblood and his equally worthless blood traitor, I swear Bellatrix I will never forgive you." People were stopping to stare now, some whispering, pointing, but Narcissa didn't care, she had to distract her rage filled sister. 

Bella's eyes cleared, the fog that had darkened them faded and she blinked a few times, focusing on Narcissa's anxious face inches from her own. "She's pregnant.. how.. how is that fair? How is it fair that she, a disloyal, cowardly fucking blood traitor, gets to have a half breed brat with a fucking mudblood and I.. Rodolphus and I.. nothing's happening.." Though she'd whispered the words, the hate and anger in her voice was bone chilling. 

"We'll talk about it somewhere else, darling, come on." Narcissa felt her heart break for Bellatrix and a swell of anger at the injustice that Andromeda got to have a child with her Mudblood husband while Bellatrix and Rodolphus had been trying relentlessly for almost a year and nothing had happened yet. 

Finally to Narcissa's open relief, Bellatrix allowed herself to be led away. Linking her arm back through the still trembling witch Narcissa keeping hold of her tighter than before, chanced a look over her shoulder. 

Andromeda was still watching them and the blonde saw her mouth 'thank you.' But Narcissa gave no response and turned away. She for one, knew where her loyalties lay, and they were with the witch beside her.


End file.
